For controllable sound generation, a sound generator, e.g. a loudspeaker, can emit a generated sound into a resonance volume of a cavity. In the bass frequency range of 0-150 Hz, a resonance volume is required for this, which due to its size in a motor vehicle can often not be provided separately. For this reason, it is common in motor vehicles to resort to existing cavities as resonance volumes. The cavities used for this purpose also include cavities within a supporting structure of a motor vehicle. In this case, however, the problem arises that safe impact characteristics and an acoustically optimal design of the components can contradict each other.
DE 10 2008 015 490 A1 describes a motor vehicle with a resonance volume for a loudspeaker. It is provided that the resonance volume is at least partially limited by a bottom plate of the motor vehicle and includes a cavity in a rocker panel. An acoustically open energy absorption element is arranged in the rocker panel which is adapted to maintain a side impact characteristic.
In DE 197 35 082 A1 an arrangement of a woofer under a vehicle seat is described. In this case, the resonance volume of the loudspeaker is at least partially formed by the rocker panel volume enclosed by a support frame.
DE 10 2006 023 909 B3 describes a bandpass box in the support structure of a vehicle. It is provided that separate subspaces connect to each membrane side of a speaker which are formed by the volume of the cavity of at least one element of the support structure of the vehicle.